The Attack On Ashley
by Jill01
Summary: How can you fight off something you can't see? Is it possible? Ashley Graham is about to find out.
1. The Nightmear Begins

One night, after a busy day at being the president, Mr. Graham went in to his bedroom to watch a little television. After finding a channel to watch, he started falling in to a deep sleep. After awhile, he was out., in a deep sleep, where he was beginning a nightmare of a life time...

The Attack on Ashley…

As the President started to dream, he found him self in a deserted school. No one around, he started to walk the halls. I wonder where everyone's at. He said. Finally, he decided to look into one of the classrooms. Looking through the glass panel in the door, he saw the classroom was deserted but for a young girl with long blonde hair seated on the floor with her legs beneath her. Ashley!?!? He said. There is something strange though. She seems to be trying to get up but was unable to rise. It is almost as though some invisible force is holding her down. He turned the handle intending to go in and help her but, though it doesn't seem to be locked, the door will not budge no matter how hard he pushed.

Ashley kept wriggling her arms as though trying to free them from some unseen bonds but they remained firmly crossed in her lap. Then inexplicably the buttons on the Ashley's blouse slowly unfasten themselves one by one and a deepening vee of attractive pink flesh becomes visible as her large breasts push the garment aside. Suddenly the blouse is yanked down over her shoulders and arms, fully revealing her white bra and the impressive mounds swelling within. The president yelled… "ASHLEY!!! Tring everything in his power to get the door open, but to no porpeous. Ashley continued to struggle against her unseen assailant. She started crying. Daddy help me, please. Please, don't let him do this to me. HIM???? The president thought to himself. Who was "He". She was the only one in there. But yet this was still happening to her, and he could only watch helplessly as her firm breasts move and distort as though they are being groped by some invisible hand.

He tried to bust the door open, but it was to sturdy to even budge. As he continued to push ineffectively against the door, he could only watch as her body was twisted around and her blouse goes flying off into a corner. She continued to struggle against the invisible force but to no avail. ASHLEY!!! DON'T WORRY, DADDY'S COMING TO HELP YOU!!!! But could he keep that promise? Through the door he could clearly hear the screams and sobs as her body is tugged this way and that. A louder shriek penetrated the glass and he saw her bra fly free of her breasts and hang down limply.

Sickened at what was happening to his one and only daughter, he started yelling at the unseen force. I AM THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!!! IF YOU HARM MY DAUGHTER I'LL… I'LL… What could he do? There was nobody to threaten. Was this all a sick joke? Was it not real? He did not know. DADDY!!!!! At the sound of his daughters voice, he didn't care. He had to save her. He had to stop what he knew in his heart, was about to come.

Whatever was attacking her seems taken with her firm thrusting tits. He could see them as they move, apparently of their own accord, compressing and bulging alternately as the unseen force squeezed her mounds. Her nipples are obviously being pulled or sucked. Please, please don't do this to my little girl. He pled to the invisible attacker. As if that would save her. Her nipples stood erect and the entire shape of her tits becomes more conical under the pressure. Finally released, they hang free, swollen with the attention they have been receiving while her body was lifted into the air.

He couldn't help it, but in the back of his mind, he wished for the unseen attacker to be himself. NO! I will not think that. But it was too late. His member, had started to grow erect at the sight of his own daughter being ravaged in front of him.

Seeming to float unsupported, Ashley struggles violently in what looks incongruously like a swimming motion. Why was this happening to her? Was it some kind of terrorist attack? And if so… How could there be no one in sight, except his daughter? The full globes of her breasts hang down beneath her body like upturned bells, hard nipples pointing towards the floor, tits bobbing about as she wriggles against the unseen force. Then her mouth opens wide and she screams loudly enough to vibrate the glass in the door. What the fuck? The president was horrified to see first one tit then the other dragged downwards into a long cone shape. The president could almost imaging the invisible attacker holding her above its head while leaning up to suck strongly on her pendant teats. But what sort of monster could suck both her tits at the same time? The swollen nubs become shiny as he watched the violent raping of his own daughter. Her nipples seeming to be coated with saliva as they swell long and hard from the invisible stimulation. Moans mingle with cries of terror within the room.

I have to save her! He thought. But how? He could not think of a way to get into the room, but at the same time, he could not turn away. Why was he watching so intentively? What was it about seeing is only little girl, violated in such a manner? He could feel himself growing hard, at the sight of it… But Why?


	2. A Shocking Fright

As her elongated tits were freed to spring back into their normal shape, Ashley's body twists in the air and she was deposited back onto the ground. Forced to kneel over a chair, the invisible presence appears to be pressing down on her back. No! Yelled the president. Don't do it… Please don't do it! She's an innocents girl! Her short skirt pulled upwards to reveal skimpy white cotton panties which dimple inwards as though something is pressing against the soft mound of her young vulva. The president grew harder, as he watched his daughter, about to be stripped of the only thing that kept her his little girl. A trace of dampness appears on the snowy material revealing her body's continued reaction to the unseen ravager. Then a part of her panties disappears inside her body as the fabric is pushed up into her cunt by a thickly cylindrical object. The girl's hips buck and jerk, whether to try and avoid the intrusion or excited at its stimulation, the president could not tell.

He watched helplessly through the fast closed door as the unfortunate firs daughter was ravaged by an unseen presence. Moaning and jerking beneath the invisible assault which pushed her panties deep into her sugary cunt, it could have looked almost comical if it were not so disturbing. The president could not help but wonder what part of the assailant is thrusting her briefs into her body. A finger? A penis? A tentacle? Something for which there is no name in human vocabularies? He had no way of saying.

Why is this happening? He thought to himself. But more off the topic, why was he getting so aroused but the sight of his young daughter being… basically rapped by thin air? He could not help but think of what was to come next.

Ashley suddenly broke free! Pushing upwards, she squirmed away from her ravager and stumbled to her feet. Rushing towards the door, she screams at her father to open the door and let her out. He gestured helplessly towards the handle then tug at it to show her it would not open. But at the same time, he thought to him self, I would not let you out anyway… I want to see what happens next. WHAT?!?! He snapped back in to his senses. He tugged at the door once more. Tears of frustration spring from Ashley's eyes as she adds her strength to her fathers. Still the door refuses to open. Then abruptly the unseen attacker is upon her again!

Some heavy weight pushes into her body as she was pressed against the door. Only a thin sheet of unbreakable glass separating her father from the squashed mounds of her swollen tits as he shook with anger at his inability to help his poor young daughter. With a hopeless look at him, Ashley managed to squirm free again. Dashing across the room she fumbles with the window catch in an attempt to escape that way. But it is obvious that will not open either. Once again he saw her body quiver as it is grasped by the ravening attacker. Somehow… he feel she will not escape again.

With a jerk the Ashley's panties were ripped from her body in tatters and she was pressed hard against the window glass. The soft mounds of her tits distorting once again under the pressure. The president wondered if anyone outside would notice the sight, and come to help him save his daughter. Just then, her short skirt was pulled up around her waist and her father could see the naked expanse of her firm young buttocks and the mound of her pussy as it swells back between her clenched thighs. Thighs that are roughly jerked apart by the unseen force as the ravaging begins again.

As the blood of her virginity started flowing from her, and falling to the floor, the president started feeling a strange sensation around his manhood. Why was this happening to his daughter, he found himself asking again. Why could he not stop it. And what's more… Why did he NOT WANT to stop it? Why could he feel, what seemed to be… His daughters cunt around his shaft?


	3. The Anwser Is

With horrified fascination the president watched as Ashley was pushed against the window as though by a heavy weight pressing onto her back. He watched as her head twists from side to side. He saw the tears running down her cheeks he heard the muffled sound of her sobbing. Then, as if of their own accord, her buttocks part to expose the secret knot of her ass, which seemed to open itself up until it has a diameter of several inches. Although the president could see nothing, some object has been thrust into her bottom and, by the way her ass fluttered, it is pistoning in and out of that tight channel.

Moments later, her labia parted and the entrance to her cunt also seems to open up spontaneously. This orifice opens wider as the president started to wonder how it was that her frail body could take two such massive intrusions at once. Both holes are stretched wide by the invisible members and her body quivers as something pounds against the young girl. The president could feel his shaft, beginning to quiver as if he was about to unload into his pants.

As the invisible attacker remoreslessly fucked the helpless first daughter in both ass and cunt, she began to respond. Cries of fear become replaced by groans of arousal as she was filled to capacity. Her ass began to twist and turn as though welcoming whatever it was buried inside her. And she no longer seemed to be trying to escape. Her cries grew gradually more passionate and she seemed to be pushing back against her unseen assailant, meeting the twin thrusts with her increasingly welcoming body. The sight of her became steadily more erotic. Twin holes stretched wide and angling back towards the president himself, as though in invitation seem to beckon him. Now, the president started to attack the doorknob with angry frustration. He wanted to be in there! He wanted to fill at least one of those tempting channels and have his own daughter push back against **his** body.

But he was kept out of the action, a spectator as Ashley shudders with passion, the muffled sounds of her orgasmic yelps only serving to increase his frustration. She seemed to be climaxing continually, body writhing with lustful abandon beneath the invisible assault. He could only watch as thick gooey white fluid erupted from her cunt and ass, to roll slowly down her trembling thighs. He watched as her orifices regained their normal shape and her exhausted body sunk to the floor in a huddled heap.

He noticed that the door, slowey came open, as if the assailant has walked out of the room. Suddenly, he felt a cold spot in the crotch of his Jammys. He looked down, to see that he had a small wet spot. Had he came with out knowing it? He opened his PJ's, and looked at his member. It was covered in blood. But how? He was not bleeding. A thought has passed through his mind. And he slowly looked at the end of the hallway. There, standing at the end was… Himself! He looked at a version of him self. And it slowly came into his mind, what had happened. It was HE, who took Ashley's virginity from her. It was HE, who was the monster who had done this awful act. He had stripped his daughter of her most prized gift. He rushed in to see his daughter, but she was gone. Where did she go? He thought to himself.

He started to hear voices, from nowhere. Daddy wake up. It's morning. HUH?!?! He woke up, to the sight of his daughter, standing next to him. It was all a dream. He hugged her tightly, as she kissed her fathers head. Are you Okay dad? I had a nightmare, is all. Oh, okay daddy. Come on, you need to get ready for your meeting. She told her dad in a motherly way, with a giggle.

She started to walk out of the room, when her dad called her name. Ashley! She looked back at him. Sweetly… your still a virgin, right? He asked her. With a giggle, she looked at him, and said…

Daddy you know the answer to that question…

He sighed with relief.

You took it away from me last night.


End file.
